100 One Word Romione Prompts
by RomioneIsLife
Summary: I'm not following any specific prompt. I chose 100 words that inspired me and strung them together. I will adapt my list with any suggestions. Each chapter will be Romione with ranging ratings. Also, the chapters range from Pre-Hogwarts, Hogwarts Years, and Post-Hogwarts.
1. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

The summer after Hermione's first year at Hogwarts was spent missing the feeling of a wand in her steady grip. She missed the constant routine of classes and spells. And she missed her friends, Ron and Harry. But she was infinitely grateful for the presence of her mother and father, who she had missed every day from Christmas break to the summer holiday. They took her on day trips and she appreciated the normalcy of the muggle lifestyle. And the night before the Hogwarts express would take her back to the magic, her mom made her pancakes for dinner, drizzled in syrup and whipped cream, to remind her that this would always be her home.

The summer after Hermione's second year at Hogwarts was spent feeling nervous and guilty. She had been petrified that school year and her parents no longer believed the Wizarding World was as safe as they had originally thought. She was nervous day after day at every comment that her mother would make about Hogwarts. She would not let them take it away from her. Soon, resentment grew inside of her for the muggle world. And she felt guilty for wanting to leave her home and her family again and again. She had shut them out and she didn't know how to let them back in. And still, the night before her departure for Hogwarts, her mom made Hermione pancakes, as a reminder that she would always welcome her home.

The summer after Hermione's third year at Hogwarts was spent in a happy haze. Her mother sensed the change in her, the giddy smiles that she wore the days she received letters accompanied by magical chocolate frogs, the urge she felt to return to the Wizarding World sooner than the years previous, even the pink cheeks she often wore at the mention of her Hogwarts friends, in particular, Ron. When the invitation arrived from the Weasley's for Hermione to attend the Quidditch World Cup game, her mother knew that she had to let her attend. So the night before she left she made pancakes with chocolate chips inside, to let her know that she loved her just as much as she was beginning to love Ron.

The summer after Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts was spent in a sort of frenzy that Hermione's mother had never seen before. They went to Paris, to the cinema, walked in the park, and took car trips to the beach, all the while Hermione scribbled letters vigorously. When asked about Ron, Hermione would roll her eyes and brush it off, acting as though he was just another immature and stupid boy, but beyond that her mother could see how hurt she still was, and how scared she was that he could make her feel all of that emotion. Hermione hid her true fear from her parents; that Voldemort had returned. And when she was called to stay at Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's, her parents didn't have any suspicions, only assuming that she wanted to see her friends again. So the night before she left, her mother made pancakes and watched as she only ate one.

The summer after Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts was spent in a newfound calm. She went through the motions, read books, lounged by the community pool, and talked with her parents about school, but she was terrified for herself, for Harry, and for the Wizarding World as a whole. Her mom was busy being elated that Hermione had finally admitted to her through the form of letters throughout the year, that she did indeed have feelings for Ronald Weasley. The night before Hermione was set to leave for the Burrow, Hermione's mom made pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream, and ate them with her as a reminder that she knew exactly how she felt.

The summer after Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts was spent in a distant stupor. Her mother made her pancakes multiple times a week as Hermione's tears came over and over. That Christmas break had been spent in heartbreak over Ron and Lavender. And she had come to relate her mom's pancakes with comfort and familiarity. As Hermione's departure for the Burrow came closer, her mother took her shopping for a dress for the wedding to be held and gave her endless advice about her final school year with Ron. And on the last night before Hermione was going to perform the memory charm, she made herself pancakes at 4 in the morning to remind herself that she was doing this to protect her parents.

**Author's Note- Please feel free to request words. Although I have a list of 100 already, if a new word inspires me I will likely add it in! And as usual, I REALLY appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. These short prompts are not edited by anyone besides myself so please bear with me. As always, thank you reading! Love you all, Taylor.**


	2. Silence

**Silence**

All Hermione was able to concentrate on in the days after Dumbledore's death was the silence. The silence. It was deafening. She saw the sun rise over the trees in the morning and the sky fall into darkness in the evening. She felt the tears on her cheeks and she saw the tears on everyone else's. She tasted the breakfast they served the morning after and she smelt the wet grass of late June, but she could not hear a word. The only thing she heard was the silence.

As soon as she heard the news she had grabbed onto Ron like a lifeline and he had grabbed her right back. Through it all he was there, standing next to her as the first hours of day began and as the sun turned the last hours a muted red, his tears falling into her hair, his arm bumping against hers as they ate in the Great Hall, and their hands interlocked as they sat at Dumbledore's funeral, the smell of freshly cut grass overwhelming them.

She stared up at the priest, speaking of Albus Dumbledore's life, and didn't register a sound. She felt her eyes glaze over at the sight of Harry, inconsolable in the front row. She felt her heart give an unsteady jump as Ron's hand enveloped hers. She felt her throat tighten up at the sight of his tears and as she pushed her forehead against the side of Ron's shoulder, she let the soundless sobs rake her body.

After the ceremony, as the rows of people stood up, Hermione ducked around them, not knowing what was to come next in a wizard funeral and not eager to know. As she climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower her head was buzzing with the silence and she felt her chest swell. She let her knees sink into one of the steps, feeling the stone scrape her legs, and opened her mouth to scream away the silence. But a hand came to rest on her back and the shouts died on her lips.

And then Ron's questioning eyes were right above her.

"It- it's just so quiet," Hermione felt herself say up to him.

She felt her eardrums give one piercing pop as Ron sat on the stair next to her, her head falling onto his shoulder. And the first thing she heard amongst all that silence was Ron, lips pressed against her head, whispering, "I know."


End file.
